


If I Just Lay Here

by whumptimebaby



Category: Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Complete, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I wouldn't say graphic depictions of violence per say, In-Universe RPF, Major Illness, Mild Gore, No beta we die like everyone else in the UK, One-Shot, Whump, more like graphic depictions of the aftermath of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: CW: Major Character Death, Unnamed Illness, Brief Mention of AmputationThe UK is a wasteland, and Tubbo one of its only remaining inhabitants. Most of the citizen's have been killed by a quick spreading illness, and the rest of the world have stopped sending in help. It's only a matter of time until nobody remains.Tubbo is still alive, though he knows not for much longer, so he goes to find the only person he's been able to contact.Hopefully, when he finds Tommy, he won't have to die alone.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	If I Just Lay Here

Tubbo rarely rode his bike as a kid. It hadn’t interested him. He couldn’t understand how his father enjoyed slamming his feet on the pedals and pumping the handlebar.

Now, he was hyperventilating. The world around him was burning. Buildings billowed smoke, and corpses lined the streets. Every powerline he ran over was a game of roulette. Would it blow his tire up?

He barely knew where he was headed. Mobile phones had stopped working weeks ago, so he had to find the address on a map. He clutched it in one hand, keeping it rolled like the newspapers he used to get at the door. He dodged a pothole, and ended up running over a singed stuffed rabbit. A hand without a body was holding its ear. He’d grown desensitized to the gruesomes remains of bodies when people first started dropping dead. 

The UK had been on lockdown for barely a month, and Tubbo felt like he was the only one left alive. The rest of the world had stopped dropping boxes of food the previous week. The only thing keeping him from collapsing and joining his neighbours was knowing his family was safe. 

He hit the breaks a little too hard, and almost fell over the handlebars. He’d arrived.

The building was in decent condition. In fact, the whole block seemed to be victim to less arson than every other block he’d passed through. The door was hanging off it’s top hinge, the bottom completely missing. The windows had been shattered, the only remaining pieces being held up by duct tape.

He smiled. It was just as it had been described. 

A cough shook his body, and the smile disappeared. He hugged himself as he felt more coming, before curling in on himself. Each cough tore his throat further, the last few leaving him spitting out blood. 

“Not yet,” he muttered.

He wiped his face, and pushed himself through the door. The room above the receptions desk had caved in slightly, and he noted he would need to be careful. 

His legs burned from biking such a distance, but he took the stairs at a swift pace. He counted floors as he passed them, until he reached floor 5. 

The door took considerable effort to push open, and Tubbo stumbled once it gave. The room he was looking for was right in front of him, the door completely missing. A shower curtain was draped dramatically at the entrance. 

He knocked on the wall, “Hello?”  
“Tubbo?”

He blew a piece of hair out of his face and relaxed, before making his way into the hotel kitchen. Tommy was seated on the counter. 

His eyes were red with strain, and he was shivering. Tubbo realized he was shivering too.

“I was worried you weren’t gonna make it.”  
“Me too.”

Tommy opened his arms, and Tubbo threw himself into them. 

He gripped his shirt “I missed you man.”  
“I missed you too.”  
“Have you..?” Tommy asked, touching his throat.  
Tubbo swallowed, “Not yet. You?”

He didn’t respond.

“Oh.”

The silence was deafening. They’d said most of what they needed to say when they found out there would be no survivors. He didn’t let himself be bitter. It was a horrid illness. 

Tubbo hopped onto the counter to sit next to Tommy. He swallowed to fight the lump of emotion forming at the back of his throat. 

“Hey Tubbo?” Tommy’s voice was clear.  
“Yeah?” And Tubbo’s wavered.  
“I never got your Youtooz.”

Laughter spilt unwillingly from his tight lips, and the release of tension allowed tears to finally spill.

“Sorry, I know we weren’t gonna cry, I just,” he choked, “I just don’t want it to end.”  
“Tubbo-” Tommy muttered, reaching to him for a moment before slumping, and falling forward.  
“Tommy!” Tubbo moved as fast as he could, but his movements felt like honey. Tommy hit the ground before Tubbo could even stand up.

He pulled his knees into his chest, spitting out a mouthful of blood.  
“Sorry,” he groaned, “I didn’t wanna ruin the moment.”  
Tubbo sat cross legged, sudden clarity taking over. He pulled Tommy closer to him, looping his arms under Tommy’s, and letting his head rest on his lap. 

“You’re alright,” he whispered.

Tommy looked at him with eyes that had lost focus. This wasn’t the first time Tubbo had seen someone die of the illness, but it felt much more significant. 

“Thank god you got here when you did.” A small grin danced on his lips.  
“Thank god.”  
“We had a pretty good run.”

He squeezed Tommy’s hand, and Tommy squeezed back. He squeezed again. Tommy squeezed again. 

And then he was gone.

Tubbo blew out a breath, covering his mouth with one hand. He leaned forward, face tight, and closed his eyes. A fresh wave of tears slipped between his lashes. 

In the torn up, diseased, and collapsing streets of the UK, he was truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Keeping on the train of only writing fics with major character death, or heavy angst. I really enjoyed writing this one! I put on my sad playlist and got all up in my feels for it. I had a great time.
> 
> I've been super busy lately, so fics have kinda been on the back burner for me. Chances are, all you'll get from me are one-shots that are about this length until spring break. 
> 
> I hope you're having a great day! Whether you're here for the juicy whump experience or here because you wanna feel something, you're always welcome in this space!
> 
> Thank you for reading :-)


End file.
